Massage is a physiotherapy method that stimulates acupuncture points, relaxes muscles, and relieves fatigue and stress. Massage oil is used during massage. The skin oil used to enhance the massage effect usually consists of essential oil and base oil. Essential oil, volatile, is used to stimulate and relax the brain; and base oil is used to dilute essential oil and has nutritional functions.
At present, there are many kinds of massage oils on the market, but most of them are synthetic base oils containing chemical substances or hormones, which are detrimental to human health if used for a long time. Vegetable oil and volatile oil, safe for the human body and the environment, are also widely used as massage oil, but they have unreasonable components and a single effect, and offer no massage oil product for men's health.
Camellia oil has the effect of nourishing the skin. Patent Application No. 200810066987.1 and Patent Application No. 201410758075.6 disclose a massage oil using tea seed oil as a basis or component; however, the tea oil is sticky and has poor dispersity, and if it is used directly as a massage base oil or for compatibility, it will be not conducive to the penetration of active ingredients in the massage oil into the skin to activate the skin.